yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
List of all Countries
Thirty-nine countries have participated in the Yagredin Music Festival since it started in January 2017. Of these, nine have won the main contest. Regarding the junior and special events a total of fifteen countries gained a victory. The contest is organised by the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU), or short Yagredin Union (YU). Broadcasters from all interested countries are able to submit songs to the contests. All participating countries in a certain edition have to cast their votes in to determine the results of the competition. From the twelve founding members are nine countries still active in the contest nowadays. The number of countries participating each edition has grown slowy but steady, from twelve in edition one to over thirty in the editions thirteen to seventeen. A record 33 countries participated in the sixteenth edition. Nevertheless the YBU decided democratically after the seventeenth to not hold semi-finals any longer. This desicion caused to a disqualification of two countries due to several rulebreakers, just as the fact to not having any more countries debuting to the YMF event. The Yagredin history regarding existing countries won't ever pass thirty-nine. The semi finals were introduced in the thirteens edition. Near the end of edition twelve the YBU made the announcement, that from the next edition on semi finals will mark the countries way into the grand final. Meaning that the top six of every edition get pre-qualified in the following. Joining these six countries in the final would ten qualified countries each from semi final one and two. After five editions the semi finals dissapeared, leaving a big grand final for the show. Nine of the debuting countries, such as Aythmos and Zhavina, Harukona, Hrojistan, Hmltša, Kaechyeodae, Ryza, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands and Yaranesia, have entered every edition in the YMF, while Lipañzîa has only entered twice. After several rule breaks two countries were excluded from participating in YMF events ever again, those are already named Lipañzîa and Rukha. A detailed explanation regarding all three formats you can find down below: *''Yagredin Music Festival '' *''Junior Yagredin Music Festival '' *''Special Yagredin Music Festival'' Participating Countries The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest at least once. Shading indicates countries that have withdrawn from the contest. All information is as of the 20th edition. ;Table Key * Each Edition – Countries who have participated in each edition of the main event. * Withdrawn – Countries who have participated in the past but have withdrawn. * Former – Former participants that are no longer members of the YBU or not eligible to compete. 1 The country has still the YBU membership, but the broadcaster ruled out any contact with YMF events in future. That's why it is listed as former and not withdrawn country. 2 The country has still the YBU membership, but the broadcaster and therefore the country dissapeared without an official statement towards the YBU, which makes it unrealistic to assume that those countries will return in future editions. That's why it is listed as former and not withdrawn country. Map National Days In honor of each Head of Delegations the YBU decided to put the national days of all countries on the real birthdays of their respective owners. Flag Gallery Agartias.png|Agartias Anteera.png|Anteera Astenau.png|Astenau Aythmos and Zhavina.png|Aythmos and Zhavina Casacolburg.png|Casacolburg Cyncordia.png|Cyncordia Deltascape Ω-Type.png|Deltascape Ω-Type Djivaca.png|Djivača Drakkengrad.png|Drakkengrad Dsôn Ílios.png|Dsôn Ílios Eiwora.png|Eiwora Harukona.png|Harukona Hmltša.png|Hmltša Hrojistan.png|Hrojistan Kaechyeodae.png|Kaechyeodae Klickitenien.png|Klickitenien Kosta Vera.png|Kosta Vera Kylmäfriöur.png|Kylmäfriöur Lakkusunmō.png|Lakkusunmō Lipanzia.jpg|Lipañzîa Luania.png|Luania Mirtylanzea.png|Mirtylanzea Nabeelo.png|Nabeelo Pacamonea.png|Pacamonea Pluviøterra.png|Pluviøterra Rukha.png|Rukha Ryza.png|Ryza Saint Khalia.png|Saint Khalia Skaarvaag.png|Skaarvaag Sunlit Sands.png|Sunlit Sands Terra Mítica.png|Terra Mítica Trezo Kavi.png|Trezo Kavi Vulpihjel.png|Vulpihjel Wintermallow.png|Wintermallow Woodvale.png|Woodvale Yaranesia.png|Yaranesia Yejari.png|Yejari Ynaiven.png|Ynaiven Zarjaia.png|Zarjaia